


Sleepy Confessions

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2015, M/M, These guys are dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kuroko told Aomine that he loved him he thought Aomine was asleep. Turns out he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Confessions

“Aomine-kun, if you’re just going to sleep through the movie go to bed.” Kuroko reprimanded when Aomine’s eyes didn’t appear to be opening again anytime soon.

“Tetsu’s not in my bed, so I won’t be there either.” Aomine replied, wrapping his arms more securely around Kuroko’s waist. Kuroko was currently residing in Aomine’s lap, leaning back against his chest, head resting on Aomine’s shoulder, and wearing one of Aomine’s, too big, t-shirts.

“Your back will hurt in the morning if you sleep on the couch.”  
 

Aomine groaned and patted Kuroko’s face with his hand until he found his mouth, which he covered. Apparently he was too lazy to open his eyes for even that simple of a task. “Shh, Tetsu. It’s nap time.” Aomine said.

Aomine didn’t put up a fight when Kuroko moved his hand.

“Then go to bed.”

Aomine gave a long suffered sigh, but seemed to decide to comply. He hooked an arm under Kuroko’s knees and one behind his back, and lifted him princess style. “You’ve got to come with me then.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue, merely wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck to make sure he wouldn’t fall as Aomine carried him to his room.

Some parents might be worried about leaving their high school son alone for a week with his boyfriend, but Aomine’s parents had actually asked Kuroko to stay while they were gone to make sure Aomine took care of himself and didn’t break anything or make a mess of the house.

Aomine dropped him onto the bed and then crawled in next to him, wrapping Kuroko up in his arms after pulling the blanket over both of them.

After a while Kuroko wanted to get up and go finish the movie, but Aomine’s arms were making that difficult.

“It’s a good thing I love you, or I’d be upset that I can’t see the ending to that movie.” Kuroko muttered.

“Definitely a good thing. It’d be kind of awkward if you didn’t since I love you too.” Aomine mumbled into Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko managed to turn around and look up at Aomine with wide eyes before hiding his blushing face against Aomine’s chest. “You were supposed to be asleep.” His voice was kind of muffled by Aomine’s shirt, but still clearly understandable since he could feel Aomine shaking with quiet laughter.

“Sorry. Awake and present. But at least now we both know.” He said, placing a kiss on the top of Kuroko’s head.

“Shut up.”

“Does this mean you’ll call me Daiki instead of Aomine-kun now?” Kuroko could just hear the grin in Aomine’s words. His boyfriend had been trying to get him to address him by first name since before they had even started dating.

“Shut up, Daiki.”


End file.
